Hobbits, Wizards, and Elves Oh my!
by CyberMaiden
Summary: Willow Centric crossover w/ Lord of the Rings. Rated Pg to PG-13 in early chapters.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Lord of the Rings books, or even the movie. I am getting no money, so leave me alone.   
  
Notes: Set around "Wrecked." The story is a crossover with LoTR. (Both the book and the movie are influences.)  
  
Distribution: If someone would actually want this, take it, just let me know where it is going. Cybermaden@yahoo.com  
  
Prologue  
  
Willow was suffering, what with depressing over recent events and her   
  
friends not trusting her. She felt ashamed and knew they'd disapprove of her   
  
ever using magic again. They had hardly been attentive before, but now they   
  
didn't pay her any heed, and no one even invited her out anymore. It was   
  
hard for her to cope with no one to talk to, so she quickly became   
  
withdrawn.   
  
Her free time was now spent watching TV, reading, and occasionally   
  
researching when the gang asked her to. At times she had been visiting   
  
fanfiction.net on her computer. She would stay up late at night watching   
  
anime like Cowboy Bebop, Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, and Pilot Candidate.   
  
Then she would sit and read the fanfiction, immersing herself in a world of   
  
fancy to dull the pain of loneliness, and the feeling that she was useless.  
  
When Willow went to bed at night she fantasized about being in another   
  
world different from her own. A place where she would be appreciated and   
  
where mistakes would be forgiven. Where love could last forever, and   
  
friends really cared.   
  
Earnestly and with moist eyes Willow prayed, "Goddess, I must be able to   
  
belong somewhere. You'd think the hellmouth would be the perfect place   
  
where someone like me could fit in. But, I'm tired of fighting for people who   
  
won't even try to understand me, or help me. I wish I could leave, be where   
  
I won't hurt anymore."   
  
She fell asleep soon afterwards. And on another plane Iluvatar and His   
  
offspring, lesser gods called the Ainur, heard Willow. Nienna, the goddess   
  
concerned with the sorrows of Iluvatar's children, empathized most and   
  
knew that the one God would like for her to help the sad child. She had   
  
accomplished much good on this particular planet and had come to pain. He   
  
would like for her soul to be sent to another existence, where a one such as   
  
her would be better suited to live. And Nienna knew exactly where one with   
  
a heart like Willow's would be welcomed.   
  
The goddess brought the young girl, while asleep, to her new home. She   
  
would be placed in the hands of Iluvatar's firstborn in the creation of Arda,   
  
another planet in His vast domain. The Elves of Middle Earth would be there   
  
when Willow woke up, to explain the new life that the powers had gifted to   
  
her, and to help her adjust.  
  
As with most miracles performed by higher powers, there was a deeper   
  
purpose. Willow's arrival would be in the midst of a turning point in the   
  
history of Arda. Her role as a warrior was to transfer over, she would again   
  
risk her life for the good of all, but this time for the sake of an alien planet. 


	2. Chapter 1

Willow awoke in the morning to a blinding brightness. She   
covered her face with a pillow and groaned. "Who opened the  
curtains?"  
  
She groggily stepped out of bed and made her way towards the   
windows. She'd gone a couple of feet when her eyes focused and  
she realized that the windows were not usually on this side of the bed.   
And more importantly as far as her knowledge went, Buffy's house  
did not have a room with an open balcony. She walked out onto it and   
stared over the railing.  
  
::And she definitely doesn't have a view of a waterfall and a   
fairy tale kingdom. I'm dreaming. This is one of those very lucid   
dreams. Wow, I have a great imagination.::  
  
A melodic female voice caused her to jump and turn   
around. "Mae govannen, Hiril Tathar. Im Arwen, sell o Hîr  
Elrond."  
  
"Huh? Say that again?" Willow stared at the regal woman in   
front of her. Her hair was long, brown and wavy. Some of it was   
pulled away from her face in small braids, revealing pointed ears.   
She also noticed the purple gown that she wore, it looked as if it   
had come straight out of medieval times. Belled sleeves and all.  
  
"My apologies. You are not familiar with the language of the   
elves. I said it is good to meet you, Lady Willow. I am Arwen,   
daughter of Lord Elrond."   
  
"The elves? Lord Elrond? Wow what kind of dream is this?"  
  
"It is no dream. I assure you. It may seem strange here, no   
doubt it will take time getting used to, but you must believe this is   
real. And you are not out of your mind." Arwen's assurances  
somehow brought her to reality. She was not asleep.  
  
"What am I doing here? Are you some type of demon?"  
  
"No. I am an elf. This is Rivendell, an elven kingdom located   
in the lands of Middle Earth, and I am the daughter of its ruler."  
  
"Why am I here?" Willow was on the verge of panic but upon   
looking into the dark crystal blue of Arwen's eyes, she was  
calmed.  
  
"Come, Willow, we will ready you for the meeting with my   
father. All will be explained then. And tonight we will hold a feast   
in your honor, to welcome you."  
  
Willow looked down and saw that she still wore the Scooby Doo   
pajamas she had put on the night before. Arwen called in her   
attendants and clothes were provided for Willow. When she was   
dressed, she was led to a room where a tall man was standing, reading   
what looked like an ancient scroll.   
  
"Father, I have brought our guest." She turned back to the   
curious red-head."Willow, this is my father, Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond greeted her. "Mae govannen young one. I am glad you   
are awake. Please, follow me and we shall sit and talk. I will answer   
any questions you need answered. And when you cease to think of any,   
I will fill in the blanks." The graceful elven man brought the  
two   
of them to a table that sat nearby. When they all gathered around it,   
Willow took a closer look at Elrond. She could see the resemblance   
between the two elves. They had the same facial structure and color   
of hair, which in his case was long and braided so it fell down his   
back. On the top of his head was a silver crown that looked like   
vines, woven together. One difference was that his eyes were a steely   
gray, and when she looked into them she swore she could see wisdom   
that spanned the ages within their depths. It was then she felt the   
magic, these beings were quite powerful.  
  
"How old are you." She heard herself saying.  
  
"Over 6,000 years old child." Elrond admitted.  
  
Her eyes widened considerably. "That's like...wow."   
She managed to overcome her shock. "So are elves the people on this   
planet?"  
  
"We are one of the races. The first created among them."  
  
"Are there humans then?"  
  
"If you mean people like you, yes there is a race of men.   
There are many different peoples, some bad and some good. It would   
take a long time to explain them all."  
  
"Ok. Why am I here Elrond?"  
  
"You wished it. Iluvatar, the supreme deity heard you. His   
daughter Nienna of the Ainur sent you to us, they felt you deserved a   
better home."  
  
"These are your gods?"  
  
Arwen answered. "And yours as well. Though I suspect you may have   
called them by other names in your home world."  
  
Willow started to feel sad. This meant she had prayed herself   
away from home, into a strange place, which she may never return   
from. "So I am here to stay?"  
  
"Yes, they believed it was best for you. It may seem a   
sacrifice now, but they would not have done it if you were to be   
unhappy here. They have given you this as a gift. And they have also   
given you the life span of the elves so that you may appreciate this   
place longer than your mortal years would have allowed."  
  
"So I'm stuck here, and I'm immortal. Great." She didn't seem   
pleased.  
  
"Willow, I will do my best to help you to love it here. I   
know you will miss those you left behind, but we will attempt to make   
up for that as much as we can."  
  
"Am I to just live here with the elves then? I have no other   
purpose?"  
  
"That is a very good question. No, you haven't been sent  
here just to live a normal life. You shall be a warrior when the time   
comes. We have troubles here, the same as anywhere else. You know   
that very well, as you have been a warrior before ever coming here.   
So it should be no surprise that you will be again protecting the   
innocent and helping us fight an evil that is threatening us."  
  
All this information seeped into Willow's brain. The reality   
of it became hard to bear. Her eyes grew moist, what had she done?  
"I need to be alone." She said simply before leaving the two elves  
to stare after her sadly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people had never felt such worry over someone since she had met Aragorn. He had been a mortal, and as such fragile and destined to live a short life. She had fallen in love with him and there was not a moment where she did not worry for his safety. With the girl, Willow, it was worry for her sanity and happiness. She knew better than to question her Maker, but this sudden change in the young red-head's life would not be easy on her. She was now forever ripped from her world, never to return to her family and friends. Arwen could not imagine what could have happened to make someone wish away their lives in such a way, but Iluvatar would surely not entertain the wish had He not recognized it as a justifiable want. The young woman would need time and support, and Arwen was determined to be there for her. At the moment she really desired to go and comfort Willow.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and you must resist your maternal instinct for a while. Willow has asked to be alone, and any interference at the moment I fear, may drive her over the edge. We must not push her away." Elrond smiled taking his daughter's hand in his own.  
  
"Yes father, but I feel awful for her."  
  
"She will need this time by herself to make sense of her hurts and the new obstacles being brought upon her, but she is strong Arwen."  
  
"Poor soul, I know she had been hurting before coming to us. Now, she must face worse it seems. Can she have no peace?"  
  
"Dear one, if the ring is not destroyed, there will be no peace for any."  
  
"How cruel that it is to happen so soon. To thrust her into such danger seems wrong. She has to be ready to fight for a cause not her own. But the ring is very near to being here in our midst, in our very own Rivendell."  
  
"She will be ready. Eru Iluvatar has ordered her involvement, He has His own divine plan. The combined strength of all who will fight for good is what I believe will save us." The dark elf assured his daughter, patting her hand. And his very being told him it was so.  
  
Willow sat slouched over on her bed, elbows resting on her knees and head in her hands. :: How is it that I always manage to screw myself over like this? I know what Buffy would say, that I never think of consequences when it comes to my actions. I selfishly do what I want. And that I shouldn't wonder why they can't trust me.::  
  
This assessment of what Willow believed would be Buffy's reaction maddened the slight girl. Her friends *always* accused her and blamed her for making mistakes, as if she had deliberately made them. She never meant to hurt anyone, and she knew that was no excuse, but they were her friends. You shouldn't have to beg your friends to understand you, or kill yourself trying to gain their forgiveness. :: So maybe there was nothing on Earth for me, nothing but pain. No one to understand me. And God….*God* answered my insignificant prayers. He sent me somewhere so I would be happy. I'll be damned if I disappoint God, or make him sorry He did this for me!::  
  
With this newly formed conviction for making the best of the situation, Willow decided she would attend the feast that night. Yes she would miss the people she had formed relationships with, but she would treat that as a past life. This was her new beginning.  
  
  
That night Willow was welcomed by the entire population of elves inhabiting Rivendell. Elrond introduced her blessed by Nienna herself, and sent to Middle Earth by grace of Eru. She was to be their special guest, this former mortal granted reprieve from what they called 'the doom of men,' she would not die from age. She managed to convey her gratitude for their hospitality, and the rest of the night she enjoyed sitting amongst these beautiful beings. The sang songs and made merry. She was honored to be accepted as one of them.  
  
At some point during the festivities Willow was introduced to Bilbo Baggins. She had been shocked at first upon meeting a 'hobbit.' He was one of the separate races Elrond had mentioned and she only had to converse with him for a few moments before thinking the small person adorable and charming. Her stay in Rivendell brought her closest to Bilbo and Arwen. They filled her in on the impossibly involved history of their world, and answered her questions about her purpose there.  
  
Willow was told that there would be a counsel held in Rivendell at some point in the coming months. It concerned a ring of power. Apparently it could negate the powers of all others, the ones Elves, Dwarves, and Men held. The trinket could aid its master in conquering the known world. Sounded like a routine Apocalypse to her. That was until she found out the necromancer Sauron could make Glorificus look about as dangerous as a kitten. As an Istari, he was roughly the equivalent of a fallen angel and apparently Glorificus was no more a god than he was. Just a a maniac with a hyperactive ego. She had been a 'glorified' demon, and Sauron was second only to the Lucifer figure in this world's mythology, Melkor. Willow couldn't imagine going up against someone with that much pure evil as a part of their being. She fleetingly wished Buffy was there, maybe she would know what to do. The truth was she wouldn't be able to handle this if half of what she heard about Sauron was true. He had been defeated once, but not killed. To finish him would mean a quest, a journey that might take months and nearly impossible odds blocking the progress of any who attempted it.  
  
::I'm going to be a part of it. Like being in an epic, maybe someone will even write a song about me.:: Willow smiled. 


End file.
